Birthday Surprise!
by EstelaWeasley
Summary: This was written for my bestie, her birthday was yesterday so I had to do something :) Basically it's her character Roxanne's birthday and my OC Stella has a surprise in store :) Happy birthday girlie!


**A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor do I own the actual characters. The only thing I do own is the idea for this fic, the plot, and the two OC's within it: Stella Silverwater and Roxanne. This fic was written for my best friend lovebites123, an awesome writer, happy birthday girlie!**

* * *

><p>It was dark outside; the sun had yet to rise. All through the school students and teachers alike were fast asleep in their beds, as they should be at two in the morning. It was the end of January and the fireplaces kept the rooms toasty warm. One girl, however, couldn't sleep any more. She had been planning something for the past week and today it was time to put her plan into action. The sixth year Gryffindor climbed out of her bed, quietly dressed, picked her shoes up and tip-toed out of the dorms and out through the painting. She put her shoes on and, silently cursing the cold weather, pulled her thick jacket tighter over her long sleeve, skin-tight black sweatshirt. Over the sweatshirt she wore a heavy-cotton t-shirt and the standard red and gold tie. She zipped the jacket up; on the left side was a badge with her house crest on it. She took a quick look around and listened quietly, so far it seemed as if she was the only one awake, thankfully. She made her way through several secret passages until she reached her destination, the Great Hall. She knew if she was caught then her house would likely be very disappointed, but she didn't care…this was something important and she would not fail her secret mission.<p>

She made it to the Great Hall with ease and gently laid her hand on the massive doors, she used just enough magic to open them barely enough for her to squeeze in through then shut them again. With one quick motion of her hand every candle and sconce in the room burst to life, providing a massive amount of light. She smiled to herself; she had greatly improved in wandless, silent magic over the past few months, thanks to a few extra solo lessons in the Room of Requirement. She looked around the huge room, deciding what would look best. She decided to go with green table cloths, silver-colored plates, glasses, and utensils, green banners over the walls with words in silver glitter, and a silver-colored record player with green-colored records. She took a look around before deciding to get rid of the four long tables and replaced them with smaller circular white tables placed along the walls with the green table cloths and silver-colored pates, utensils, and glasses. She walked around the huge open space that would be used as the dance floor and decided to turn the stone floor into silver and green alternating tiles that would light up with the beat of the music that played. Once she was finished she called up two of the house elves and knelt down. She pulled out two separate pieces of parchment and handed one to the first elf.

"This is the list of food I'd like you to have ready and placed on that buffet cart over there."

She motioned to the left wall where a long cart was set up. The elf nodded and asked about the drinks, she smiled and motioned to a smaller table close to the end of the buffet cart where a few drink options could be placed. The elf nodded again and disappeared, intending to get a little more sleep before he had to get started cooking. She then turned her attention to the second elf and handed him the second parchment.

"This is the three-tier cake I'd like you to make. The frosting is to be green with silver trim along the base of the bottom and tops of each tier with a small ribbon of silver edible crystals around each tier. The cake is to be chocolate, alright?"

The elf nodded, took the written instructions and picture and left, knowing it would take a few hours to make he decided to get started right away. The girls stood up and took one last look around the room with a smile. The decorations weren't that elaborate but she knew it would do. She took a second look around before deciding to add balloons and more ribbons. She made green and silver balloons appear tied to each chair with green or silver small silk-like ribbons going around the edge of the tables. One table would have a green one while the next would have a silver and so on. She smiled and stretched back as a yawn escaped her mouth. This was going to be fun. She was about to sit down when a voice caught her attention. It had come from the door to the Great Hall. She turned and froze when she saw the headmaster standing there, unsure of how long he had been there, how he knew she was here, or what was going to happen.

"Silverwater."

"Professor."

She watched as he took a look around the room before walking towards her, she felt like her heart was about the burst from her chest. Truth be told, she didn't really like breaking the rules even for a good cause and doing this had taken every ounce of courage she could muster up. She watched as he stopped beside her then motioned to the steps leading to the staff table. They walked over and sat down on the top step together. Finally after a few minutes he spoke up.

"I've often wondered why you chose to keep the last name you were given instead of taking your family's last name."

"In all honesty sir, it's in memory of my adopted father who passed away shortly before my first year…he had wanted to see me off so bad but his illness just wouldn't let him…he passed two days before I was set to get on the train…that is why."

"Terribly sorry to hear that."

They got silent again for a few more minutes before she decided to get right to the point.

"Professor…I was wondering…how did you know I was in here?"

"I know everything that goes on within this school and on the grounds Stella, very little happens that I don't know about. I'm surprised though that you have broken a few rules…leaving the dorms before the morning sun, entering the Great Hall before it is supposed to be opened, and setting up for a party without permission. Frankly, I should be disappointed with such a fine young witch who always follows the rules."

Stella felt her head lower in shame before the head master's next words caught her by surprise.

"But I'm not…you remind me so much of your mother. She did this very same thing for your father and again for each of their friends. You're just like her, just as smart, shy, and beautiful. You'll go on to do many wonderful things just as she did, never forget to be true to yourself. If there's something you feel you need to do then do it, no matter the risk."

She turned her head to see him smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Professor…does this take any points away from Gryffindor?"

Dumbledore was silent for a few minutes before he let out a soft laugh, his eyes twinkling again.

"Just like your mother…that's always the first question she would ask each time I caught her and I'll tell you what I always told her; I enjoy a good party."

Stella watched as he stood up and left the room. She smiled slightly before deciding to head curl up under the staff table and take a little nap until her silent alarm went off. Several hours later, right as the clock struck seven in the morning she sat up, rubbed her eyes and yawned before standing up and stretching. The light from the rising sun had begun filling the room and she smiled as she saw it glint off the glasses and silver sparkles on the banners. She cast a quick spell to fix her hair and left to stand outside the doors. The first people to arrive were the professors; she gave a low bow in greeting before motioning to the doors.

"The party will start momentarily; please help yourselves to the food and the drinks as they appear. The music will start soon."

The teachers just nodded while some where still surprised that she could be of any relation to Harry. The next group to show up were the Hufflepuffs, then the Ravenclaws. She gave each of them the same greeting. When the Gryffindors arrived she gave her brother and his friends a tight hug before repeating the same greeting. As soon as the doors opened she heard Hermione squeal and just laughed. Finally the Slytherins showed up and stopped in front of her. She looked right at Pansy and decided to ask her.

"Where is she?"

"She'll be here in exactly ten minutes. Goyle has volunteered to stand outside the door until he sees her coming then he'll talk with her as he sends a silent signal to us. When we get it everyone is to get quiet, all music is to stop. We wait for him to open the door and step in with her."

Stella nodded and went in with them. She wasn't sure if the other girl had ever had something like this done but she didn't care…she was going to do this with every friend from now until graduation day. Minutes later the lights flickered, Stella caught Pansy's eye and nodded. She cut the music off with a wave of her hand and looked around the room.

"Everyone please take a seat at a table, I've just been told that our guest of honor has arrived."

Everyone quickly found a seat and waited. A few moments later the doors opened and Goyle stepped in with a sixth year Slytherin girl behind him. Before the doors had opened the windows had been covered so the room was fairly dark. The girl gave Goyle an irritated glare.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

A few seconds later the darkness was removed from the windows.

"SURPRISE!"

The girl looked around the room, her eyes getting slightly wide at the decorations before noticing all the smiling faces. Everyone who had taken a seat had quietly stood up after the windows are darkened and were now smiling. As soon as the word had been shouted and the darkness lifted, small square pieces of green and silver paper, along with green and silver sparkles fell from the ceiling and disappeared before they touched anyone. To say the young Slytherin was shocked would be an understatement. She looked around trying to figure out who was responsible before Stella stepped up, a smile on her face.

"You!"

Everyone watched as the Slytherin glared at Stella, who looked as though she was either frightened or upset. They all knew that the two stuck to house traditions and hated each other…that is…until…

"This is awesome!"

"I knew you'd like it!"

"Like it? I love it!"

Every eye went wide as the two embraced like two sisters who hadn't seen each other in a long time, both laughing. Harry stood up with Draco, smiles on their faces, and walked over to the two girls, hugging each of them tight as they joined in on the laughter, followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Happy Birthday Roxanne!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Couldn't get ya anything so I'll just hug ya tight!"

By now the entire school had gotten over their surprise and had come to wish the Slytherin a happy birthday. Soon the music started up again and when the tiles began flashing under them they realized they were all on the dance floor and started laughing again while they danced. The dancing lasted for hours until the cake was brought in and Roxanne could be heard squealing in delight over the music as she laid eyes on her cake. Once everyone had finished eating from the buffet and the cake, and waiting an appropriate amount of time to let the food digest, they began dancing again. The party lasted all day and well into the night. By the time everyone left they were all exhausted beyond belief but still managed to keep a smile on their faces. At the stairs, as they were about to part ways, Roxanne and Stella just smiled, knowing that their friendship was now known to the whole school and they didn't care. They bid each other a goodnight with promises to talk again tomorrow before they parted ways, Stella heading up to the towers and Roxanne going down to the dungeons. One thing was for sure as every student and teacher laid down to go to sleep that night; this had been one of the best days any of them could ever remember.


End file.
